Love The Way You Lie
by PricelessBabyGirl
Summary: "You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on," he said. "I don't ever want you to leave me."  "You don't ever have to worry about it," she said. "We have each other, forever."


**A/N: My first songfic! I hope everyone likes it as much as I do**

**I don't not own Randy Orton, I only own the OC.**

**Song Credit:**

"**Love the Way You Lie Part II" Rhianna ft. Eminem**

_**On the first page of our story**_

_**Our future seemed so bright **_

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on," he said. "I don't ever want you to leave me."

"You don't ever have to worry about it," she said. "We have each other, forever."

_**Then this thing turned out so evil**_

_**I don't know why I'm still surprised**_

"If you go out with them tonight don't bother coming back here," she screamed.

"Who says I want to come back," he said as he looked at her, hate filling those crystal blue eyes.

She watched as he walked out of the home they shared together, slamming the door behind him.

_**Even angels hide their wicked schemes**_

_**But you take that to new extremes**_

_**But you'll always be my hero**_

_**Even though you've lost your mind**_

"We promised each other forever, through everything," he said. "I'm not letting you go."

"You have no choice Randy," she started. "I'm already gone." The tears started flowing freely and she could no longer hold her composure. "Forever was promised before you brought another woman into the picture."

"It was one night. If you can't forgive me for one mistake then this was never real in the first place," he said, the anger in his voice becoming more and more visible. It was only a matter of time before he snapped.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**But that's alright because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**But that's alright because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Oh, I love the way you lie**_

"You have no right to say what's real, you're fake. Instead of owning up to your mistake you take the easy way out and lie, thinking you would never get caught," she said. "Too bad you suck at lying."

That was it; he snapped and before she knew she was backed against the wall, his huge hand wrapped firmly around her neck. She wasn't going to let him get her this easy, thinking fast she quickly raised her leg and her foot collided into his man parts. He let go of her, allowing her to get away to the other side of the room. Randy shook off the pain of what she had just done, going back towards her flipping and throwing anything in his path.

"If you would have just minded your own business none of this would be happening right now," he said.

"If you would have kept you're dick in your pants none of this would be happening right now," she said as she picked up a vase and threw it at him before collapsing on the ground, crying. "You ruin everything."

_**Now there's gravel in our voices**_

_**Glasses shattered from the fight**_

_**In this tug of war, you'll always win**_

_**Even when I'm right**_

He slowly made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "It was one time, one mistake. Can we please just get past this?"

She looked up into his eyes, which was her first mistake; those eyes could make her do anything he asked of her. Her second mistake followed shortly after, "Let's just forget about it." Just like that; she was willing to put it all behind her.

Randy smiled; he knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. She knew it was only a matter of time until the next fight.

'_**Cause you feed me fables from your hands**_

_**With violent words and empty threats**_

_**And it's sick that all these battles**_

_**Are what keeps me satisfied**_

They laid there wrapped in each other's arms, both satisfied from the love making they had just engaged in. The fight the two had allowed them to release some pent up frustrations and add some excitement to their normal life that had begun getting boring the past few weeks.

He knew he would fuck up again, he also knew the next fight would be worse than the last; he couldn't say that bothered him though.

She knew he was going to do something to piss her off again, she would say something to piss him off and the two would most likely end up hurting each other next time; she'd being lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to it.

_**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**_

_**That's okay because I like the way it hurts**_

_**Just gonna stand there and hear me cry**_

_**That's okay because I love the way you lie**_

_**I love the way you lie**_

_**Oh, the way you lie**_

Two weeks later and things were just how they predicted it, she had started some meaningless fight about something he couldn't even remember and now she was screaming in his face as he desperately tried to hold back his anger.

"You're a stupid piece of shit. You couldn't make it as WWE Champion and now you can't even make it as a boyfriend. You're useless," she screamed. She had found very graphic text messages in his phone earlier in the week, waiting for him to make one fuck up so she could release all the anger she was holding onto.

_**So maybe I'm a masochist**_

_**I try to run but I don't want to ever leave**_

_**Til the walls are going up**_

_**In smoke with all our memories**_

The sight of him sitting there, not responding to any of her comments angered even more and before either saw it coming her fist connected with the side of his face. He had kept his composure until then but it all went out the window now. He grabbed both of her arms and shoved her on the ground, one powerful slap to the side of her face and her tough exterior had been broken.

Three weeks later, neither had said much of anything to each other about that night, they went on with their lives as if nothing happened.

They were in love with each other, it was a violent love and they both knew that there was no way out of it and they were both completely content.

**A/N: If I get lots of good reviews I will definitely be doing more song fics! This was fun! Leave me wonderful reviews to encourage me to do more!**


End file.
